Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 171
was published in September 1980), meaning Claremont is using real time for this reference, so 3 years have passed. However, Claremont also uses Marvel Time - Kitty Pryde is 13 when introduced ( and not yet 15 in , so less than 2 years have 'happened' between those 2 issues. Massachusetts. Carol Danvers finishes a visit to her folks. However, she's setting her folks on edge and she feels empty. She knows they're her parents, and that she's supposed to care for them, but she doesn't - those feelings were stolen by Rogue.See Avengers Annual #10. She concludes there is no place for her on Earth - Binary's place is among the stars! Xavier's. Kitty is frantically searching her room for her computer disks with her homework on them, and blaming the New Mutants (X-Babies) for stealing or misplacing them. Her roommate Illyana makes fun of her when she finally finds them under her keyboard. In the Danger Room, Charles is running a gym setting to work on his leg muscles. Both he and Lilandra remain mystified as to why he cannot walk in his new cloned body;After since his paraplegic condition was caused by his legs being crushed and not genetic, his legs should be perfectly functional! In the kitchen, Colossus is pondering a cookbook when Professor X psychically tells him they have a visitor. Because he used Peter's codename, he knows there might be trouble, and he shifts into his armored form as he opens the door to discover... Rogue? Professor X's study. We discover Professor X cannot read her mind. She tells them that her powers are out of control, that permanently absorbing Carol's powers was an accident, and that she needs help. The X-Men are suspicious, and eventually Professor X asks them to leave so he can talk to Rogue in private without all the hostility. The X-Men resolve to vent their frustrations in the danger room. Despite it being Kitty who wanted to hit something, she and Illyana end up in the control booth. Illyana picks out the program, and when Kitty asks what it is Illyana tells her its a surprise. However, when the program comes up Belasco, even Illyana is briefly surprised before flipping out. As if possessed, she draws her Soulsword from nowhere and attacks Kitty. Kitty phases, but the Soulsword still cuts her!Later it was decided that the Soulsword couldn't harm people, but that wasn't established at this point. In fact, this is its first appearance. Illyana does not yet manifest her armor when she forms her Soulsword. Kitty disarms her, and Illyana comes to her senses - crying out "I remembered!"Illyana was unable to remember much if any of her time in Limbo prior to this The other X-Men arrive in the control booth and Kitty hides the full nature of the incident, waving it off as an accident for Illyana's sake. Later, Ororo's Attic. She notices her plants are parched and starts a rainstorm to water them. However, while she has an angst-ridden internal monologue she loses control of her storm, and is reminded only by the sound of thunder. She clears the clouds, but the plants have already been ruined! Professor X contacts her telepathically, and she responds by hurling a dagger through his thought-image!"It is because of you that I became an X-Man, old man -- and that decision is destroying me!" Professor X's study. Charles has decided to admit Rogue to both the school and as a probationary X-Men member. Storm objects - as leader of the X-Men she feels she has a say, and is unwilling to take on a member who might betray them! At that moment, Binary lands outside the X-Mansion and enters. After a moment of peace we suddenly, we see Rogue flying through the roof, getting knocked clear into orbit!The panel is drawn such that we see Rogue rather close to a planet-shaped body, hopefully the moon. Last I knew, Rogue could not breathe in outer space...? Rogue comes back for more and Binary gives it to her. But then Colossus holds Binary down and breaks up the fight. Professor X explains that Rogue is under his protection as of now, and Binary complains. It is Storm who tells Binary that Rogue is now the newest X-Man. A puzzled Rogue doesn't even know why Binary has it in for her, until Binary shifts to her human (looking) form! Rogue speaks Carol's name under her breath. Carol tells Rogue that she now has the power to destroy her. Storm tells Professor X that if Rogue stays, she goes - and Nightcrawler says they all will. Professor X talks the X-Men through the impasse - Carol concedes understanding but not approval, and leaves in a huff. Storm, however, is also uncertain, and goes to take a walk to decide whether she will stay or leave. She realizes, either way, that she will no longer be the woman she was. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Several unnamed Morlocks * * * * ** * - Danger Room construct * - Danger Room construct * - Danger Room construct * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** *** Items: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover features the classic "Welcome to the X-Men Rogue... Hope you survive the experience!" The line was first used when Kitty Pryde first joined the X-Men (in ), and will next be used when Havok joins the X-Men (in ). * This issue, in which Rogue joins the X-Men, was voted 49th greatest Marvel Comic of all time.100 Greatest Marvels of All Time | Recommended = * Avengers Annual #10 - first appearance of Rogue, she steals Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers') powers. * - the X-Men battle Rogue and Mystique in the Pentagon. | Links = * - See for further referencing }} References